The major objective is to study the regulatory mechanisms underlying specific biochemical and electrophysiological properties of identifiable neurons, and neuronal systems, and their functional significance with regard to nervous activity and behavior. Our experiments have led to a model in which neurosecretory proteins are synthesized on ribosomes as precursors, packaged into granules by the Golgi bodies, and then transported into the axon where processing of the precursor into products occurs within the granules. The specific protein turnover rate is correlated with the rate of spike activity of the neuron, and in addition, the ability for the synthesis of specific proteins to be modulated by short-term synaptic input, appears to be directly correlated with their turnover rates. A peptide factor of neural origin has been isolated which induces bursting pacemaker activity in dormant cells. The mode of action is similar to that of neurohypophysial peptides. Experimental work on the squid giant axon and crayfish motor axon has demonstrated that the Schwann cells (glia) synthesize large proteins which are transported into the axon. Experiments on the axonal transport of proteins have been conducted on the toadfish sonic motor system, the isolated frog spinal cord, sensory and sympathetic ganglia. The results show that these diverse systems transport similar proteins in the fast component. Isolated invertebrate preparations with appropriate synaptic physiology and pharmacology have been utilized to study the effects of general anesthetics. Our future directions are 1) to develop new methods for the analysis of oligopeptides; 2) to introduce to our laboratory the techniques of radio-immunoassay and various bio-assays necessary for peptide analysis; 3) to further exploit the biological preparations currently in use; and 4) to begin experiments on new biological systems.